1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved elastic device structure, and more particularly to an elastic device structure, which has simplified components and is convenient to install and uninstall. Moreover, the elastic device structure can be repeatedly used.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional elastic device applied to two slide members, which are slidable relative to each other. The elastic device includes a first connection seat 6, a second connection seat 7 and multiple elastic members 3. The first connection seat 6 is formed with a pivot hole 61 for pivotally connecting with a slide member and a connection passageway 62. A bearing 611 is disposed in the pivot hole 61 as necessary. At least one slide guide slot 621 with two closed ends is disposed on a wall of the connection passage 62. In addition, multiple receiving sockets 63 are disposed on two sides of the connection passageway 62. A passage 631 passing through the first connection seat 6 is formed in each receiving socket 63. The second connection seat 7 is formed with a pivot hole 71 for pivotally connecting with a relative slide member and a connection protrusion 72. A bearing 711 is disposed in the pivot hole 71 as necessary. At least one slide guide raised block 721 is disposed on the connection protrusion 72. The slide guide raised block 721 is inlaid in the slide guide slot 621. Multiple receiving sockets 73 are disposed on two sides of the connection protrusion 72. A passage 731 passing through the second connection seat 7 is formed in each receiving socket 73. Each elastic member 3 is fitted around a guide rod 31. Two end sections of the guide rod 31 respectively extend into the passages 631, 731 and two end sections of the elastic member 3 respectively abut against bottom walls of the receiving sockets 63, 73. The slide guide raised block 721 is restricted to slide within the slide guide slot 621. By means of the elasticity of the elastic members 3, the first connection seat 6 and the second connection seat 7 are elastically slidable relative to each other without loosening and connected with each other to form the compressible elastic device.
According to the above arrangement, in practice, the conventional elastic device has some shortcomings as follows:                1. The slide guide raised block 721 of the connection protrusion 72 must first pass through the opening of the connection passageway 62 before going into the slide guide slot 621. However, the size of the opening of the connection passageway 62 is adapted to the connection protrusion 72. As a result, it is inconvenient for the connection protrusion 72 with the slide guide raised block 721 to extend into the connection passageway 62.        2. The opening of the connection passageway 62 must be properly larger than the connection protrusion 72 to allow the connection protrusion 72 with the slide guide raised block 721 to pass through the opening. Therefore, after the slide guide raised block 721 is inlaid in the slide guide slot 621, a gap is formed between the connection protrusion 72 and the connection passageway 62. As a result, the connection protrusion 72 is likely to shake and loosen from the connection passageway 62. This will affect the assembling quality.        3. The first and second connection seats 6, 7 are pivotally connected with the slide member and the relative slide member via the pivot pins that are fitted in the close pivot holes 61, 71. It is convenient to assemble the pivot pins with the pivot holes. As a result, the processing cost is increased. Moreover, the pivot pins are generally connected to the slide member and the relative slide member by means of riveting. In case of failure, it is very hard to detach the pivot pins for repair. In the case that the pivot pins are forcedly disassembled, the first and second connection seats 6, 7 and the slide member and the relative slide member are very likely to damage. Under such circumstance, it is impossible to repeatedly use the elastic device as a whole. This fails to meet the principle of economic efficiency.        